Sempre foi você
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Em uma tarde de inverno em Hogsmeade, Harry finalmente revela seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Hermione. [Songfic]


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Sinopse: Em uma tarde de inverno, Harry finalmente revela seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Hermione.

Gênero: Romance 

Classificação: Songfic – Oneshot.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sempre foi você**_

O inverno está em seu apogeu e uma extensa camada de neve recobre o solo e os telhados de Hogsmeade, dando à vila um aspecto gélido e solitário.

– Nossa, parece que faz tanto tempo que estivemos aqui...

– Mas ainda assim tudo parece tão igual...

– É mesmo...

Hermione Granger e Harry Potter caminham juntos pelo vilarejo bruxo, oito anos depois de terem se formado em Hogwarts. Ambos continuam amigos e sempre arranjam tempo para se encontrarem e passarem bons momentos juntos, embora recentemente não tenham se visto muito, devido a compromissos de trabalho. Por isso, nessa tarde, Harry convidou a amiga para um passeio por Hogsmeade.

– Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu convite, Harry. É muito bom te ver de novo...

– Também é muito bom te ver, Hermione. Você está... mais bonita do que nunca, sabia?

– Obrigada, Harry. Você também está muito bem... – Hermione responde sentindo seu rosto corar levemente com o elogio de Harry.

A neve recomeça a cair, tornando o clima mais frio, o que obriga Harry e Hermione a procurarem abrigo. Eles entram em um Café que foi inaugurado há pouco tempo, próximo a Dedosdemel, para se protegerem da neve. Após ouvir o tilintar suave da porta ao fechar, eles ocupam uma das mesas próximas à janela.

– Podemos aproveitar e tomar um chocolate quente, já que estamos aqui – Hermione sugere depois de sentar-se de costas para a janela e de frente para Harry.

– É uma boa idéia. Hermione, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não convidei o Rony pra vir com gente...

– Pra dizer a verdade, eu imaginei isso no início, mas agora... estou gostando bastante da companhia...

O comentário de Hermione faz com que Harry sinta-se mais seguro e confiante sobre o que tem a dizer. Depois de pedir o chocolate, ele respira fundo e encara Hermione por um momento, em silêncio.

– Então...

– Então o quê?

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu te conheço o bastante pra deduzir isso, Harry...

– Você tem razão, eu quero mesmo te dizer uma coisa, ou melhor, muitas coisas... na verdade tudo se resume a uma única coisa, eu acho... – Harry responde um tanto atrapalhado.

– Está bem, estou ouvindo – Hermione diz com um sorriso amável.

– Há quanto tempo a gente se conhece? Muito tempo, não é?

– Catorze anos, pra ser exata.

– É, certo, catorze anos. É mesmo muito tempo. E nesse tempo todo aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida... nas nossas vidas; altos e baixos, você sabe. E nós sempre estivemos juntos.

– É verdade.

– O que eu estou querendo dizer é... você sempre esteve comigo, mesmo quando eu achei que estivesse sozinho, sempre foi minha melhor amiga, até mais que isso; acho que não existe ninguém no mundo em quem eu confie mais do que em você...

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**Isso é difícil de acreditar**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

_**Isso eu não podia ver**_

_**You were always there beside me**_

_**Você estava sempre ao meu lado**_

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**Eu pensava estar sozinho**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**Sem ninguém pra me abraçar**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

_**Mas você estava sempre ao meu lado**_

– Obrigada, Harry. Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você...

– Mas a questão é que, de uns tempos pra cá, as coisas mudaram...

– Mudaram? – Hermione pergunta com uma certa apreensão – Como assim?

– Não me entenda mal, tudo o que eu acabei de dizer continua sendo verdade, é claro, mas...

Harry pára de falar enquanto a garçonete serve o chocolate quente. Quando ela se retira, Hermione volta a encará-lo com uma expressão confusa; ele toma um gole de seu chocolate antes de prosseguir.

– Sabe aquela mania que a gente tem de sempre procurar as coisas longe? Quando na verdade o que a gente mais deseja estava bem na nossa frente o tempo todo?

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... – Hermione responde sorrindo discretamente para ele.

– Já faz um tempo que eu comecei a me sentir... diferente com você, Mione; de um jeito que eu nunca tinha me sentido antes, com ninguém. E esse sentimento me faz muito bem...

Hermione agora começa a sentir um calor repentino, e não tem certeza se é pelo chocolate ou pelas palavras de Harry.

– Eu tenho pensado muito em você e em tudo o que você representa pra mim, e não entendo como não percebi antes, é tudo tão óbvio! – Harry exclama olhando diretamente nos olhos de Hermione – Você é... perfeita pra mim, Hermione... Todo o amor que eu tenho procurado há tanto tempo... eu finalmente encontrei... em você... – ele diz com ansiedade.

– Harry...

– Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hermione.

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**Esse sentimento é como nenhum outro**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**Eu quero que você saiba**_

_**That I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**Que eu nunca tive alguém que me conhecesse como você me conhece**_

_**The way you do**_

_**Do jeito que você me conhece**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**E eu nunca tive alguém tão bom pra mim como você**_

_**No one like you**_

_**Ninguém assim como você**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**Antes tão só**_

_**I finally found**_

_**Eu finalmente encontrei**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**O que eu procurava**_

As palavras de Harry são seguidas de um profundo silêncio. Tentando afastar o horrível pensamento de ter cometido um grande erro ao revelar seus sentimentos a Hermione, ele escolhe não dizer mais nada até que ela se pronuncie e limita-se a voltar a beber seu chocolate quente.

Hermione desvia o olhar dele e o mantém fixo em sua caneca, segurando-a firmemente com as duas mãos.Quando ela se volta para Harry novamente, o faz com um olhar terno e suave.

– Harry... você nem imagina o quanto eu sonhei ouvir essas palavras de você... – ela diz segurando a mão dele sobre a mesa.

– Verdade? – ele pergunta sentindo o calor da mão de Hermione sobre a sua.

– Verdade – ela confirma com um sorriso – Você sempre foi o amor da minha vida, embora eu nem sempre tenha me dado conta disso... Ninguém mais me faz sentir o que eu sinto quando estou com você, eu... preciso de você pra me fazer feliz, porque... eu amo você, Harry...

Harry escuta a confissão de Hermione sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido a cada palavra. Nem podia acreditar que esse tempo todo ela sentia a mesma coisa...

– Eu também te amo, Mione. Só lamento não ter dito antes... – ele diz enquanto segura carinhosamente sua outra mão.

_**So good to be seen**_

_**Tão bom ser visto**_

_**So good to be heard**_

_**Tão bom ser ouvido**_

_**Don't have to say a word**_

_**Não precisa dizer uma palavra**_

_**For so long I was lost**_

_**Eu estive perdido por muito tempo**_

_**So good to be found**_

_**Tão bom ser encontrado**_

_**I'm loving having you around**_

_**Eu estou adorando ter você ao meu lado**_

Eles se entreolham por um momento e em seguida aproximam-se o máximo possível, já que têm a mesa como obstáculo, e unem seus lábios em um beijo suave e carinhoso, desejado e ansiado por ambos há muito tempo. Alguns instantes depois, Hermione interrompe o beijo gentilmente e murmura baixinho para Harry:

– Acho que é melhor nós continuarmos lá fora, com mais privacidade...

Só então ele se dá conta dos vários olhares curiosos que observam sua demonstração pública de paixão; apesar do lugar não estar exatamente lotado, todos os presentes direcionaram sua atenção a eles.

– É, eu concordo com você...

Depois de pagar a conta, os dois deixam o Café e caminham alguns passos por uma rua lateral, ainda de mãos dadas.

– Esse está sendo de longe o melhor passeio a Hogsmeade de todos! – Hermione confessa animada.

– Está mesmo. Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você... – Harry responde parando de andar e abraçando Hermione de um jeito aconchegante. Ela retribui o abraço, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Apesar do frio que está fazendo, seu abraço caloroso os mantém suficientemente aquecidos para que possam desfrutar inteiramente o momento. Eles permanecem assim durante um longo momento, até que voltam a se encarar e, depois de trocar um olhar significativo por alguns instantes, se entregam a um novo beijo, dessa vez bem mais intenso e profundo.

Os dois continuam a beijar-se com paixão e desejo, expressando fisicamente seus sentimentos outrora reprimidos, sem se importar com os flocos de neve que continuam a cair sobre eles.

_**This feeling's like no other**_

_**Esse sentimento é como nenhum outro**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**Eu quero que você saiba**_

_**That I've never had someone that knows me like you do**_

_**Que eu nunca tive alguém que me conhecesse como você me conhece**_

_**The way you do**_

_**Do jeito que você me conhece**_

_**And I've never had someone as good for me as you**_

_**E eu nunca tive alguém tão bom pra mim como você**_

_**No one like you**_

_**Ninguém assim como você**_

_**So lonely before**_

_**Antes tão só**_

_**I finally found**_

_**Eu finalmente encontrei**_

_**What I've been looking for**_

_**O que eu procurava**_

Quando seus lábios se desencontram por alguns segundos, Harry sussurra ao ouvido de Hermione:

– Eu te amo... é você quem faz a minha vida valer a pena...

Ela sorri pra ele, encostando seu nariz no dele de um jeito carinhoso, fazendo-o sorrir também.

– Eu também te amo... – ela responde antes de mais um quente e demorado beijo sob a neve – Sempre foi você, Harry...

_**Fim **_

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Olá! A música dessa songfic é "What I've been looking for", que faz parte da trilha sonora do filme High School Musical, da Disney. _

_Essa fic foi uma das que eu mais curti escrever, espero que tenham gostado de ler e que deixem reviews! _

_Beijinhos! _

_Estelar _


End file.
